A New Source of Stalhrim
A New Source of Stalhrim is a quest given to the Dragonborn by Deor Woodcutter, in the Skaal Village. The Thalmor have kidnapped the Skaal village blacksmith, known as Baldor Iron-Shaper, and want him to reveal how to forge weapons from Stalhrim. Background Baldor Iron-Shaper, the smith in Skaal Village, has gone missing. One of the other villagers, Deor, said he saw two elves dragging something through the woods on the day of Baldor's disappearance. They were heading southwest. Objectives #Ask Deor about Baldor's disappearance #Search for Baldor Iron-Shaper #Talk to Baldor Iron-Shaper #Retrieve the Stalhrim Source Map #Talk to Baldor Iron-Shaper Walkthrough After completing the quest "The Fate of the Skaal" and leaving Solstheim once, upon returning to the Skaal Village, a conversation can be overheard between Deor Woodcutter and Fanari Strong-Voice. It is then revealed that Baldor Iron-Shaper, the village blacksmith, is missing: Fanari Strong-Voice: "Deor, you must be calm. I'm sure there is a good reason Baldor left us." Deor Woodcutter: "Something isn't right Fanari. I feel it in my bones and I smell it in the air. Baldor wouldn't leave without telling someone." Fanari Strong-Voice: "Don't worry yourself over nothing, Deor. Do you want a head full of gray hairs before you've seen forty winters?" Deor Woodcutter: "It makes my heart heavy that you don't believe me, Fanari. Baldor could be in danger, and you will do nothing. If you won't help me, then I'll ask the All-Maker to send someone else who can." If the Dragonborn speaks to Deor about the situation, he eventually reveals that he saw two elves in the woods dragging something behind them. He recalls they were headed southwest: I am in no mood to talk outsider. One of the Skaal has gone missing. Who's missing? "It is Baldor Iron-Shaper. As our only smith, Baldor is very important to the village." :Did anything unusual happen around the time of his disappearance? "Hm, I do not remember Baldor acting strangely. Although now that you ask, I did see something in the woods on the day he disappeared. I saw two elves in the far distance, dragging something behind them. Hunters often visit our lands, so I thought little of it." ::Where were they headed? "South and west. If your road takes you that way, perhaps you could search for any sign of Baldor. The Skaal would be grateful." :::Why would someone want to kidnap Baldor? "Well, there is one reason that comes to mind. Baldor is the keeper of an ancient tradition, the forging of Stalhrim. It is an art we Skaal hold sacred. If someone wanted to make such weapons, they would have to get that knowledge from Baldor." Find Baldor The quest begins at a small hut called the Abandoned Lodge, located north and slightly east of Raven Rock. Upon arrival, at least four Thalmor Soldiers are stationed outside the building. Approaching the cabin turns them hostile. After they are killed, the corpse of one soldier has the key to the lodge on his body, as well as a note detailing the soldiers' orders: I grow impatient with your lack of progress. If you cannot break the smith, I will be forced to find a more capable interrogator. I expect your next report to contain more encouraging results. - A Once inside, Baldor can be heard crying out for help. To the left of the entrance is a set of stairs that lead down to the basement. In the basement's southeast cormer, Baldor Iron-Shaper can be found lying in pain against a wall. He will expain that the Thalmor were trying to force him to reveal the secrets of the art of Stalhrim smithing, and that their leader had a map which shows the location of a hidden source of Stalhrim. He'll finally mention they have a ship docked at Northshore Landing: "Outsider! I remember you. You're the one who freed the Skaal from the dark spell. Thank the All-Maker that you have come. These accursed elves have taken me from my home." Are you hurt badly? Do you need healing? "No, my wounds are not serious. I don't think the elves were trying to harm me. Perhaps they intended to frighten me. At worst, I have a few bruises to show for my ordeal." Why would the Thalmor abduct you? "I do not know this word Thalmor, but if you mean elves, they were trying to learn the secrets of forging Stalhrim. Their leader, an elf named Ancarion, has a map. He says that it shows the location of a hidden source of Stalhrim." :Stalhrim? What's that? "Enchanted ice as hard as iron and cold as death. Stalhrim can be forged into deadly weapons, but the art is known only to the smiths of the Skaal." ::Where can I find this Ancarion? "They have a ship. They took me there and showed me the map. You will find it on the northern coast of the island. Please, do not let Ancarion make his weapons. Kill him or let him live, but take the map from him. It belongs with the Skaal. I will return to the village. When you have the map, please bring it to me there. And thank you. May the All-Maker bless your days." There is a Novice locked chest next to Baldor containing random loot, plus various alchemy ingredients and pelts nearby. Retrieve the Map The quest continues at Northshore Landing, located on the north shore of the island. Upon arrival, a Thalmor soldier will issue a warning that the Dragonborn is trespassing, however it's possible to ask to speak to Ancarion: "You're interfering in official Thalmor business. You will leave immediately." I'm here about the Stalhrim map. "So you know my purpose here, then? I suppose you must have found that dullard of a blacksmith. Unfortunately for you, my mission here is also a secret. To protect it, I have no choice but to silence you. Now, give me one good reason that I should not kill you where you stand." :The Blacksmith won't talk. You're wasting your time. :'Leave this island now, or your life is forfeit.' :'You want Stalhrim weapons, and I think I can help you get them.' ''"Here to make me an offer, then? Very well, what do you have in mind?" ::The smith said he'd teach me how to make Stalhrim weapons. "And you will sell them to me. I suppose I have to give you the map first?" :::Yes, otherwise he'll teach me nothing. You can trust me. Alternatively, the map can be simply pickpocketed from Ancarion, or he and his guards can be killed, after which the map can be retrieved from his corpse. Return to Baldor Once the map is retrieved, the last quest goal is to return it to Baldor. ''"It is good to see you again, my friend. Did you find the elves at their ship?" Yes, and I've brought you the map to the Stalhrim source: "I know you faced great danger to bring this map to me. There are no words to tell how glad my heart is. Thank you. I name you friend of the Skaal, and I will trust you with the knowledge of forging Stalhrim. If you bring Stalhrim here to my forge, you can use my tools to make what you will from it. Until our next meeting, Skaal-friend, may your hunts always bring you game and your crops grow tall and bountiful." He will take the map and teach the Dragonborn the techniques needed to forge Stalhrim armor and weapons. After this, the quest is completed. However, Tharstan witnesses the Dragonborn's return. Upon seeing the bravery the Dragonborn displayed, he asks for help with a new quest, "Lost Legacy." Rewards Other than learning Stalhrim smithing, if a deal was made with Ancarion he will be available as a merchant and will only buy Stalhrim armor and weapons, and their variants. In addition, reading the Stalhrim Source Map updates the world map with a new landmark called Stalhrim Source, where an abundance of Stalhrim can be mined, although the location is received either way. Journal Bugs *Upon meeting the two Skaal villagers discussing the disappearance of the village blacksmith, if the Dragonborn interrupts their conversation by talking to either one of them, it will stop their conversation and they will not speak again, thus making it impossible to get the miscellaneous objective and making the quest unplayable. Even if the Dragonborn tries to talk to Deor afterwards, it will be impossible to interact with him. **This can only be fixed on the PC by entering the console command Setstage DLC2SV02 40. * The Thalmor may float and be unlootable. **A workaround involves Serana. This can be fixed by killing one at a time and waiting for Serana to use her raise undead spell (they cannot be raised by the Dragonborn). When the raised Thalmor is killed its ash pile can be looted. *When the Thalmor are killed, none of them may have the key, making it impossible to finish the quest. **PC users can use the unlock console command to get into the house. Alternatively, the console command player.additem 1 can be used, which will give the Dragonborn the "Key to Abandoned Lodge" thus enabling further progress. *Upon entering the cabin, Baldor may not appear inside. **Waiting can make him appear. *When instructed to speak to Deor about Baldor's disappearance, the dialog option to continue the quest does not appear. ** Using Unrelenting Force and/or the Wabbajack on Deor several times may fix this. *If Fanari Strong-Voice or Deor Woodcutter is killed (most likely by the leveled Lurker which appears after using Bend Will on the Wind Stone during the "Cleansing the Stones" quest), it may not be possible to begin this quest. However, there is a chance, by following this process: *# Creating Fanari Strong-Voice by typing the command player.placeatme xx018FC5, or Deor Woodcutter by typing player.placeatme xx018FA8. This only works if they are already dead. *# Typing Setstage DLC2SV02 1 should start the quest. ** More details are available on the Talk page of this quest. *Baldor Iron-Shaper may refuse to acknowledge the quest after completing "The Gardener of Men" quest. **This can be worked around by completing the quest "At the Summit of Apocrypha." **A solution is to load an earlier save while Storn Crag-Strider or Deor are still alive. ** Opening the console and typing help deor 4 will give the NPC reference codes. Then using player.placeatme xx018fa8 will spawn a new Deor. de:Eine neue Stalhrimquelle es:Un nuevo yacimiento de stalhrim ru:Новый источник Сталгрима Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests Category:Dragonborn: Skaal Village Quests